Thalico
by I Fell From Heaven
Summary: Thalia and Nico are arguing... Let's see where it goes... Not so ONE-SHOT anymore...
1. Caught Almost Kissing

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

This week, the hunters and Artemis were staying at camp half-blood after a long and dangerous hunt in the forest. And like always, the hunters and the boys of camp were completely peaceful and were talking with each other casually. And this is an example of their conversations:

_"You know what death breath, I HATE YOU! Yelled a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes. She is, obviously, a daughter of Zeus.

_And what? You expect to go, hide in a corner and cry because _missy here_ hates my guts? Retorted a boy with black hair and matching eyes.

_Well, I was hoping you would, so I wouldn't see your face again!

_Oh yeah?! Well, there are girls who like to see _this_ face, he said pointing at his face with pride.

_Ugh… You want me to believe that girls like your emo like face?!

_And you want me to believe that boys like your rocker like face?!

_I _DON'T_ want them to like my face. I'M A _HUNTER!"_

Thalia was glaring at Nico like a maniac. Some people would have believed that she will suddenly shoot him with her arrows.

But then, something _really _unsuspected happened. Nico suddenly grabbed her arms, pulled her close to him and whispered with a deep and mysterious voice:

_"And what will you do if _I_ like your face?"

Thalia stood there in his arms shocked. Did he just say that he like her? Confused, she scanned the room with her eyes. Oh, did I mention it was at dinner? No? Well, you know now. Everyone, (including the hunters) was staring at them wide eyed and the Aphrodite girls were squealing, drooling and even screaming: "GO TEAM THALICO!" And then, all of them shut up. She was confused at first, but then turned to Nico and noticed that his face was inches apart from hers. She could practically feel his hot breath on her face.

He was about to kiss her when he suddenly pull away and walked out smirking. She was about to go after him to ask him if he really mean what he said. That he liked her face… She hoped he was. She had a crush on Nico from the first time she saw him… He was cute, handsome, mysterious…. The perfect type of guys for her. But she didn't know if she should follow him. She was a hunter after all. Finally setting her mind, she was about to head for the exit when she spotted The Goddess of the Moon _herself_ glaring at her from the door. Oh man, she was _so_ _dead…_

_**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT! IF SO R&amp;R! ALSO, I'M DOING A JASPER FIC AFTER THIS. WOULD YOU LIKE IT? IF YOU DON'T, REVIEW OR PM ME ON THE NEXT PARING YOU WANT ME TO DO. I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES BECAUSE OF THE PARING. PERSONALLY, I DON'T LIKE IT SO MUCH BUT I DID IT FOR YOU THALICO SHIPPERS. HOPE YOU APPRECIATED THIS FIC! :D**_


	2. AN! PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW!

**_A/N: Alex_****_:_** Awwwww! Thank you this lovely review!

YOU THINK YOU CAN WRITE BETTER YOU IDIOT MISTER REVIEWER?!

Let's see if you can write a better one, I challenge you into writing a better one!

!إنت واحد بلا مخ و حمار كمان، إلنا مين إنت أبل

And this was Arabic btw.

Why don't you tell us who you are first, then insult my skills!? And did you even BOTHER to read the author's note?! I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES! FLAMES WILL BE INSULTED IN A NEW CHAPTER OR A NOTE LIKE THIS!

Don't be a chicken! Log in, and tell us who you are! BURN! I got you ROASTED!

_**With love, Maria :)**_

**_For the other readers_****:** Sorry guys for this rant, but I couldn't resist the urge to yell at this stupid reviewer! At least, he could have logged into his account and then insulted me! He's only a coward. But anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Uh-Oh

_**HEY HEY HEY GUYS! SO WHASSUP? I KNOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT MY BFF ENCOURAGED ME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO SPECIAL SHOOT-OUT TO Tina2002! LOVE YOU 3**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

_"What the HELL were you DOING with THAT- THAT…. THAT BOY?!

_I SWEAR I didn't do anything Milady! It was his fault!"

'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' was thinking Thalia, with fear all over her face.

_"Stop BEGGING me to not KILL you!"

'Stupid, f****** mind-hearing ability!'

_"And stop CURSING FOR GODS SAKE! I'm maybe two-thousand years old, but I still can see very well, thank you. Don't tell me YOU WEREN'T WILLING TO KISS THAT-…. THAT THING! I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!"

Artemis, of course saw Thalia and Nico inches apart and was fuming. Literally. Smoke was coming out of her ears, red, _REALLY RED _face, fists clenched and her lips formed a very thin line. She was always like that when she was angry.

Not the normal anger like when she's angry at Athena for not replying to her texts or at Hestia when she was trying to set fire to her hair or maybe at her brother for being the most _boring _and_ annoying _brother in the _whole _word. NO, this time it was the murderous anger, like when Aphrodite tries to pair her up with some boy or when an animal escapes her.

And this time, Thalia was this animal. She was trying to get away from Artemis, start running and escape from her _freaking _coming death.And get to Nico as soon as possible. But what she heard next shocked her and her urge to get away grew bigger and bigger:

_"Thalia, you know very well what happens to the hunter who break the rules right?"

Oh dear gods… 'Please daddy, help me, PLEASE!'

_"You shall be judged by the assembly of the maiden goddesses"

Oh crap… If Athena is in this council, she is definitely dead…

_**A/N: SO GUYS, I DECIDED TO WRITE A THIRD CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. THANKS TO Tina2002, MY BFF, AND TO ALEX, WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE MORE OF MY, AND I QUOTE 'BADLY WRITTEN AND CLICHÉ' STORY. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**_


	4. An Agressive Artemis

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SUMMER HAS BEGUN AND I WAS OUT WITH MY FRIENDS ALL THE TIME! NOW ENOUGH CHATTING AND ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

_**Previously on Thalico:**_

__"You shall be judged by the assembly of the maiden goddesses" _Artemis said with a serious face.

Thunder rumbled, the sky darkened, announcing the beginning of The Assembly of TMG. And then, a bright lighted flashed.

'_PLEASE, tell me it isn't Athena, PLEASE OH GODS, PLEASSSSEEE'_

And from the light, emerged…. Mr. D chewing a gum and wearing Pjs _**(A/N: LINK TO THE PJS ON MY PROFILE)**_. Everyone looked at him gaping or laughing their butts off. Artemis, even more furious, looked at him murderously, then said with a weird mix of rage and embarrassment:"Excuse me a second…"

Then, she took out her iPhone 5s from her pocket, composed a number and put the phone on 'speaker'.

All we could hear right now is ringing, and then someone answered and said sleepily:

_"_NOW WHAAAATTTT…._

___ATHENA, GET HERE IN THIS SECOND!

__Oh, chillax sis, it's like 2:00 AM here and I… *Zzzzzz*_

___ATHENA! WAKE UPPPPPPP!

__Oh, give me a break…" _And then she hung up.

Artemis looked at the phone blankly. Then, all her rage returned and she threw her phone on the floor and flashed away.

'_Finally,' _Thalia thought '_I'm saved. Thank you dear gods, thank you Athena, thank youuuuuuuuu! And poor iPhone, it didn't deserve this torture. But this cover is freakingly AWESOME!'_

She then bent down and picked up the cover. It was a black cover with a bow and an arrow on it and the words '_May the odds ever be in your favor'_ _**(A/N: LINK TO THE COVER ON MY PROFILE)**_. She is really lucky she got an iPhone 5s on her birthday, and she read the Hunger Games and she is in love with this series _**(A/N: SORRY GUYS, I HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS BUT I FOUND THE COVER ON GOOGLE AND IT LOOKED PRETTY COOL SO…)**_! So, she took out her phone and put the cover, smiling like an idiot.

And then it happened….

A bright light appeared, and Artemis got out, a sleeping Hestia slung over her shoulder and dragging (difficultly) an apparently sleeping Athena ('_Not sleeping, unconscious'_ Thalia remarked because of some blood sticking on Athena's hair). And by dragging, I mean _literally_ dragging. She was holding Athena's leg and was dragging her behind.

The two sleeping (and unconscious) maidens were wearing pjs too _**(A/N: LINKS ON MY PROFILE) **_and looking ridiculous, especially Hestia who was holding a teddy bear _**(A/N: I SERIOUSLY NEED TO COPY-PASTE THIS, OR PUT LESS DETAILS! WELL ANYWAYS, YOU KNOW WHERE THE LINKS ARE)**_, sucking her finger, and Athena who was slightly snoring because of the hit on her head and the fact she was dragged on the ground…

Well, anyways, Artemis threw Hestia on the ground so she woke up immediately. Then, she took a deep breath. Everyone was watching the scene, trying hard not to laugh at the Almighty Athena, Daughter of Zeus, being dragged on the ground and _snoring. OH GODS, SHE WAS SNORING!_ Finally, Artemis kicked Athena in the guts and sent her flying a meter away. Athena woke up, lost and a little green, and went behind a tree, and threw up. Then she returned, furious:

_"ARTEMIS!" She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "DON'T YOU UNDRESTAND THAT I _NEED _THOSE 3 HOURS OF SLEEP I GET RARELY?

_IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU DON'T SLEEP ENOUGH!

_I'M SICK! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO FAINT AND MY MOUTH IS LIKE A DESERT, AND I CAN'T EVEN DRINK WATER BECAUSE OF MY SORE THROAT AND MY STOMACH WILL IMMEDIATELY REJECT IT!" Athena yelled, paler than usual.

Then, she pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed, then said:

_"Okay, I'm sorry Artemis. I shouldn't yell at you like this."

All the half-bloods gaped at Athena. Normally, she would throw a fit and kill Artemis. But right now, she just apologized and talked normally. Not yelling. WOW.

_"Athena must be really sick for not killing Artemis. Well, maybe I still have a chance to live after this council_." _Thalia whispered to Annabeth, who was next to her, gaping at her mother, with hope in her voice.

Artemis head snapped to her, seemingly hearing what she said, and then mouthed:"_Don't hope too much" _

_"Okay, so why are we here?" Athena asked, picking up Hestia.

_"Oh, don't worry dear sister, it will be very interesting… Mwahahahahah!" Artemis said evilly. Athena looked at her like she was going mad, which she was, and it made her laugh harder and eviler.

_OKAAAYYYY… NOW I'M BAD….. REALLY BAD….. I'M GONNA DIE! PLEASE DADDY I DON'T WANNA VISIT UNCLE HADES! PLEASEEEEEEE!_

_**A/N: OKAY GUYS HERE YOU GO! I HOPE THAT OU LIKE IT! THERE WILL BE SOME POTHENA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT IT ISN'T MUCH SO DON'T WORRY! SEE YOU GUYS! AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO YOU (::)(::)!**_


	5. The Trial WTF!

**OMG guys! I am sooo sorry for the long wait!**

**But here I am, with a new chapter of "Thalico"! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Shout-out to LisaAbiona15 who is the best fanfiction friend I ever had! She helped me with this chapter and BETA it for me! So thank her too!**

**Oh, and Artemis is insane in this fic. But I think you already noticed that :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO.**

_Previously on Thalico;_

"Oh don't worry dear sister; it will be very interesting… Mwahahaha!" Artemis said evilly, laughing insanely.

Athena looked at her like she was going mad, which she was, and it made her laugh even harder and eviler. Athena shook her head in disapproval at her sister's crazy antics. She looked far from happy.

"Can someone please tell me why I was woken up at, like 2:00 AM?!" Athena yelled, starting to get exasperated. She didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night and she liked not even knowing the reason for it even less.

"Okay. I will tell you then. I was there, right?" someone suddenly said from behind them.

Everyone turned around, startled by the sudden voice, and they were all surprised to see Nico, who had disappeared after (almost) kissing Thalia, standing behind them.

His eyes went to Thalia for a second before focusing on Athena again. He seemed calm and cool as ever, but people who really knew him would notice he wasn't. He was slightly nervous, his posture defensive and tense.

Athena, who seemed slightly less surprised than everyone else -or was just doing a good job at hiding it-, sighed. She still seemed far from happy, but she perked up a little now she would at least hear why she was here.

"Go on then. And -Athena turned towards Artemis and glared at her- Artemis, if this reason isn't good enough, I will rip your head off and throw it to the underworld so Cerberus will have a new ball. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Artemis flinched slightly when Athena gave her a murderous glare, but didn't show anything. She just nodded and looked like she wasn't affected by her sister's anger. Which she was. Everyone knew Athena was not only very grumpy when someone wake her -the last one who had done that, had actually tried to jump into Tartarus just to get away from the outraged goddess- but she also was very capable of carrying out her threat.

" Y-yes madam!" Artemis said, eyeing Athena in the same way a prey would eye a very hungry wolf.

_You see, dear reader, the council of the Maiden Goddesses is something resembling a court room that appears out of nowhere. There are various objects in the room._

_First, there are chairs where the witnesses will be seated -this is in the back, where the door is- to assist when there is a confrontation (yes, they can fight. The maidens aren't weak; they can easily beat the living hell out of you and make you beg for mercy. So if I were you, I wouldn't say anything)._

_Then there are the lawyers, Artemis and Hestia, who are defending their respective clients, Thalia and Nico. The lawyers are seated at the counsel tables near the bench. Their clients sit next to them -so they can discuss some things during the trial- and they have big suitcases that contain big files about the case. I wouldn't recommend you reading those files; the lawyers use language that gives you headaches._

_Then you have the judge -Athena- who was sitting on a big, fluffy chair that looked a lot more comfortable than other chairs. She had a table in front of her with the same files the lawyers had, as well as a laptop and some other papers. This table is normally called 'the bench'._

_The judge also wears a dress-like outfit (the male judges wear the exact same outfit) called a toga. This dress-like robe that you wear over your clothes is black, with a white tie you have to tie around your neck. Judges have to be neutral and they wear togas to express they aren't siding anybody. Athena looked quite funny dressed like that, but no one dared to laugh or look faintly amused. They valued their happiness._

_Normally, you also have a jury, but not today. All the members of the jury were sleeping or on vacation. We must be jealous of them, still enjoying their sleep or something else._

_The court reporter, Iris, was seated near the witnesses stand, to record everything that was said in this trial (or council, call it whatever you want). She was typing on her laptop really fast, although some court reporters prefer writing with pen and paper._

_And for the courtroom clerk, we have Poseidon, who appeared shortly after Nico. The courtroom clerk helps the judge keep the trial running smoothly. Since Athena, the judge, was his wife, he was automatically given the job._

Anyways, when every witness (in this case, the witnesses were all the half-bloods present at the time of the incident) was ready and seated, Nico -who stood at the witness stand- started talking.

"It happened like this your honor" he said to Athena, ignoring the murderous looks Artemis sent him. Athena ignored them as well, but found herself worrying for her sister's non-existent sanity.

"Long story short, I almost kissed Thalia in front of Artemis." Nico still looked quite comfortable and relaxed, even when Artemis jumped to her feet and started yelling.

"Are you _really_going to say that? You are practically ACCUSING yourself!" she yelled, frustrated for some reason. Maybe she wanted to hear him deny everything that had happened.

Hestia came to Nico's aid before Artemis could say anything more that didn't make sense or was even useful.

"No he isn't. He is only telling the truth to the court" Hestia said with a small smile towards Artemis, what only made her angrier. She was about to reply -and no doubt be rude or at least yell- when Athena spoke.

"SILENCE IN THE ROOM!" Athena yelled, obviously not liking the argument that might follow. She glared at Artemis before calming down slightly and talking in her more-or-less normal voice that was only slightly louder.

"So lawyers, do you have any objections at the suspect's sayings?"

"Yes your honor" Artemis said matter-of-factly and looking rather smug and satisfied. Which couldn't be good.

She continued in a soft, menacing voice while smirking slightly. She looked like some serial killer. "My client here is a hunter-".

"But my lady, I am not your client" Thalia interrupted, still not understanding what is happening, and earned a glare from Artemis.

"Yes, yes you are. I am your lawyer, I am defending you. And you are my employee. I am here to defend you from this fu- Athena glared at her and Artemis quickly altered her words- f-filthy male!"

"Shall we continue?" Athena, pinching the bridge of her nose, interrupted before Artemis could start her usual rant about everything that was wrong with males and offend a lot of people by doing this. She sometimes used _colorful_ language, if you know what I mean.

"Of course, your honor"Artemis said, glaring at Nico before continuing.

"As I was saying, Thalia is a hunter who is forbidden from anything related to love and romance, according to the rule 237 of the hunter's laws; Thou shall not have any relation of any sort with any male in any situation. Obviously, the revolting male broke this rule by attempting to _kiss_her".

Athena, looking thoughtful, nodded. "Objection accepted Artemis. We shall now hear Hestia, who is present to defend Nico Di Angelo, the other party".

She took a small sip of the glass of Nectar in front of her before giving Hestia a nod. "Proceed please".

Hestia gave a small, shy smile before starting her story. "Yes your honor. My client here -she nodded towards Nico- wasn't aware of the laws, so he kissed the victim and attempted to engage in a romantic relationship with her, thinking she loved him back. Now, the-"

"Objection your honor!" Artemis, looking furious, suddenly yelled. Hestia looked vaguely annoyed at being interrupted, but didn't say anything.

"Normally you can't interrupt when a lawyer is talking Artemis, but you clearly have something very urgent to say. Objection sustained "Athena said, eying Artemis curiously.

"My client here -Artemis pointed at Thalia- wasn't consenting with any of this. She didn't want a relationship with _any_male, let alone this one. So this is technically sort of rape, isn't it your honor?"

Nico showed emotion for the first time, looking very offended and slightly angry. He looked at Thalia, who looked very surprised and uncomfortable. She didn't seem to agree with any of this.

"Can I say something about all of this?" she said with fear in her voice when she glanced at Artemis.

"No, you don't! So shut up and let me talk to the court"Artemis snapped, glaring at Thalia. Athena interrupted before Artemis could harm Thalia in any way.

"Thalia will say all she has to say Artemis, whether you like it or not. She had the right to speak what is on her mind. And you are right, lawyer Artemis, it is a 'sort of rape', like you put it".

Artemis looked very satisfied and smirked, but that smirk disappeared when Athena continued.

"But since he wasn't aware of the rules, it is considered unintentional harassment". Artemis looked very disappointed and wanted to say something, but Hestia was quicker.

"But your honor, if I may add something".

Athena nodded and motioned she should continue, which made Artemis glare at her and Hestia.

"The victim, if we can even call her that, wasn't bothered by the fact that my client was about to kiss her. She, for sure, was delighted and I have a proof. If I may call to the stand the following witness; Annabeth Chase".

Annabeth, looking slightly nervous, walked towards the stand. She took the oath of truth before she was allowed to talk.

"Annabeth Chase, before you proceed, may I remind you that you have sworn to say the truth and the truth only to the council? So proceed carefully".

She gave Hestia a nod. "You may begin. Ask your questions, lawyer Hestia".

Hestia gave Annabeth a smile, hoping to calm the girl, and started her questions. "Annabeth chase, I have the following question for you; did the Thalia Grace enjoy the kiss or not?"

"My friend, Thalia, wasn't enjoying it Lady Hestia. She was, in fact, too surprised to react at all. And all the witnesses can confirm this to you".

Nico threw his hands in the air, staring at Annabeth with dismay and slight anger. "So you are ALL against me now?" he grunted, crossing his arms and glaring at Annabeth.

"Silence Mr. Di Angelo. The witnesses have the right to side with whoever they want. And thank you for your testimony Ms. Chase".

Athena glanced at Artemis, who was smirking again and muttering something, and Hestia. "Do any of the lawyers have objections?"

When both Hestia and Artemis shook their head, Athena told Annabeth to go back to her place and thanked her once more for her testimony. When Annabeth had returned to her place, she winked at Thalia.

Thalia felt a little bit relieved when she saw that wink and dared to think that maybe, _maybe_she could get out of this situation without any harm.

_But it won't end well, my dear readers, trust me, it won't end well..._

**Well, this is it guys! I hoped you liked the little 'justice' part. If you have any questions about the courtroom and/or who is who, just PM me or review.**

**And if I made any mistakes, please tell me. But no flames accepted. Deal?**

**Well, see ya guys!**


	6. History Repeating Itself

_**HEY HEY HEY FANFICTION PEOPLE! I KNOW I HAVE'T BEEN ON FOREVER, BUT HERE I AM WITH A NEW CHAPIE OF THALICO! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS **_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THALICO:**_

_"Silence Mr. Di Angelo. The witnesses have the right to side with whoever they want. And thank you for your testimony Ms. Chase"._

_Athena glanced at Artemis, who was smirking again and muttering something, and Hestia. "Do any of the lawyers have objections__?"_

_When both Hestia and Artemis shook their head, Athena told Annabeth to go back to her place and thanked her once more for her testimony._

"Well, since none of you have any objection," Athena continued, "I hereby announce that the accused, Nico Di Angelo is gui-"

"OBJECTION!" Everyone in the courtroom was surprised to see Thalia finally reacting and _interrupting _Athena. She is definitely spending her last moments on this earth in this court right now.

"Everyone had been given the word to interrupt me today or WHAT?!"

We all know that the Mighty wisdom Goddess _hates _being interrupted by someone. Especially by some idiotic, gullible half-blood…

"Sorry for this your honor, but I _must _object on this! Nico is innocent! He hadn't done anything like that! I enjoyed the kiss and it was my entire fault. Please, declare me guilty and spare him!" Thalia said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Well, given the circumstances, I-"

"STOP!" Nico interrupted, _again._

'_Count to ten Athena. One, two, three, four…' _Athena mentally counted, as she was trying to remain as calm and composed as ever.

Then, after a lot of math, calculations and deep breaths, Athena finally replied.

"Since it is a very _special _trial and these interruptions have happened many times before –She glared at Thalia and Artemis- you can proceed with your objection Mr. Di Angelo."

Nico thanked Athena with a smile and a bow then began his explanation.

"Miss Grace didn't enjoy the kiss your honor. She was literally frozen and wasn't responding at all. It was my entire fault. I thought she liked me and wanted to have a relationship with me, but I certainly was wrong. Please resume your earlier verdict you honor, because I confess that I started it all and it was my entire fault." Nico said, looking cold and composed from the inside, but you could actually hear some despair in his voice.

He tried to ignore Thalia's pleading looks. He certainly wasn't going to let her be accused. He doesn't like her. He actually _loved _her. And he can't let the girl he loves get a guilty verdict in a trial _he_ provoked.

Meanwhile Athena was looking at both Nico and Thalia with some curiosity. It was obvious that they were playing the little "Spartacus" game on her.

_You see, dear reader, Spartacus was Thracian gladiator and a slave leader uprising against the Roman Empire in the ancient times. The Romans knew the leader's name was Spartacus after some sneaking and threatening, but they can't recognize his face if they were to search for him. So, they assembled all the slaves in village's center, and their commandant started yelling those words:" WHO IS SPARTACUS!?" Those slaves were known for their loyalty and fidelity. His comrades __**definitely **__couldn't let him be executed like that. So they all stood up and started yelling 'I AM SPARTACUS' and 'NO I AM SPARTACUS' randomly like that so they could cover up for him. A brave act of friendship and solidarity if you asked me. But sadly, they were all executed in the end._

Athena knew this story all too well. For she was healthy at the time, she could have help those poor slaves. Certainly, they were Roman. But they had the fidelity and friendship between them, only true Greeks can have. Plus, she was torn up between her Greek and Roman personality like all the gods at the time.

And now, right before her eyes, history was repeating itself. She actually had some tears in her eyes, thinking how many brave soldiers were dead back then. It was truly horrific. But now, she had the chance to fix that horrible history. To give an end to this Spartacus play. To actually _end _this trial fairly and with good judgment. And she was going to embrace this chance with all her might. She was going to give an end to this insanity.

_**SO GUYS I KNOW IT WAS SHORTER THAN THE LAST CHAPIE BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE UP IN AN HOUR OR SO. SO GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE AND WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF THATLICO. HAVE A GOOD DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE ;) **_


	7. Artemis Goes All 'Gangstah'

_**HEY GUYS! HERE WE ARE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER OF "THALICO", WITH MY BFF MARTINE. YEAH THIS TOOK WAYYYYY LONGER THAN I TOLD YOU IT WOULD, BUT EHH I LIKE THE RESULT.**_

_**MUSICFORLIFE (GUEST): I KNOW. I TOOK THE IDEA FROM THIS EPISODE! CHLOE IS JUST HIALRIOUS! AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!**_

_**WARNING/!\: ARTEMIS IS WAYYYY TOO OOC. SO BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE CRAZINESS OF THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THALICO:**_

"_Sorry for this your honor, but I must object on this! Nico is innocent! He hadn't done anything like that! I enjoyed the kiss and it was my entire fault. Please, declare me guilty and spare him!"_

"_Miss Grace didn't enjoy the kiss your honor. She was literally frozen and wasn't responding at all. It was my entire fault. I thought she liked me and wanted to have a relationship with me, but I certainly was wrong. Please resume your earlier verdict you honor, because I confess that I started it all and it was my entire fault."_

Their words were still ringing in her head, while she was thinking about some way to end his trial fairly. Then, finally having some coherent thoughts, Athena said seriously, trying to be sure they were really fools enough to play 'Spartacus' on her:

"I think we have got a little problem here. Who am I supposed to believe?"

"Your honor, please believe me! I confessed this earlier. It was my entire fault!" Nico said, with force and confidence. 'Without even a trace of doubt' Athena thought to herself.

"Miss Chase you have got to-" Thalia said trying to sound grave and serious, but was interrupted by Athena this time.

"Firstly, in court, and since I am the judge, you are supposed to call me 'Your Honor'. And secondly, I am not 'Miss Chase' dear Thalia."

Everyone stared at her in horror, wondering what creature would be talented enough to shape-shift into Athena and imitate her perfectly.

"It is Mrs. Jackson actually." She said with a bright smile towards Poseidon, who was sitting silent during the entire trial. He smiled back and mouthed 'I love you' to Athena.

She replied with a heart-melting smile and a tender look in her eyes. You can even hear some half-bloods 'Oohh'ing and 'Ahh'ing in the background and some others (*cough*Percy*cough*) were pretending to gag and faint.

Athena turned serious again and continued with a little hint of amusement in her voice.

"I think we have a verdict."

Everyone stared at her with excitement and anticipation, hoping it would be finally over. Artemis was eying her expectantly and Hestia was smiling at her, still thinking about her little moment with Poseidon. They were so cute! And Poseidon have been really protective of Athena since-

"I proudly and happily announce that-" Athena cut her thoughts off with her statement. They were finally going to know what Athena has decided to end this trial.

Athena was going to continue with her verdict, when she felt it. A kick. A _really _strong kick. In her stomach.

'_Okay. That was one strong kick…_' She thought, confused.

'_Could it be...?! No, it's totally impossible!' _

With Poseidon's help, she leaned on the desk, grunting in pain.

_It can't be, it was…_

"Athena, what's wrong?" asked Hestia with a concerned tone.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Nothing important! Don't worry! I'm fine!" She said in a hurry.

'_I think so….' _

Regaining some self-control, she straightened back and announced with a serious voice, then a little smile:

"I don't think this situation is worth a trial, actually"

"WHAT ARE YAH TALKIN' ABOU'?! ARE YA GOIN' CRAZAY SISTAH?! IT TOTS DOES! THIS FELLAH HERE KISSED THE OTHAH FELLAH THERE! ONE OF MAH HUNTEZZZZZ! AND IT TOTZ SUX! "

"I didn't know she could rap…" Someone whispered. It was, obviously, Percy….

"Artemis, I need you to calm-"

"DON' TELL MEY TO CALM DOOWNN SISTAHHHH! I'LL TELL MOMMMEEEHHHHHH WHEN WE GET BACK HAWWMMM"

"Artemis…. Hera is not your mother…"

"WHATEVAH! WELL, SHE'S THE ONE WHO MARRIED DADDEHHH!"

"Artemis…. Don't go all 'gangstah' on me. You know that I am capable of way more than you."

"OH YA SISTAH?! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GATT! CZ YOU DUNNO WHAT TO DO WITH THAT BIG FAT-"

"Don't you DARE to finish that sentence young lady!"

"I DO WUT I WAN' SISTAHH! DON' TELL MEH WUT TO DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T! NOT IN MY COURT, YOU LITTLE-"

"ATHENA! STOP IT!" Poseidon interrupted, trying to keep his wife a little sane.

"BUT- BUT SHE STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT" Artemis protested.

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT! AND I WILL TELL MOMEHHHHHHHHH!"

"HERA IS NOT YOUR MOMEHHHHH" Athena screamed and waved her hands angrily, hitting Hestia on the face accidently.

The entire courtroom went silent. For a moment, you could hear your own heartbeat.

Then, all the Hades broke loose.

Hestia suddenly changed in her 30 years old form, so she could be older then Athena.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I-I… I'm so sorry Hestia! I didn't mean to-"

"YES YOU MEANT IT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"But Hestia-"

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Hestia screamed, gripping Athena's shoulder and shaking her, while the said goddess screamed and begged Hestia to release her.

"PLEASE Aunt Hestia! STOP! IT WILL HURT THE BABY!"

Well, it seems that it is a habit now. Everyone re-went silent; all staring shocked at Athena, like "WUUUTTTT!?" Even Artemis. And it was even her who was the first to react, saying, and I quote:

"WUUUUUTTT DID YA SAY SISTAHHHHH?!"

"Me?! I didn't say anything! He he he he he…." Athena said, chuckling awkwardly and looking at her laptop pretending to search for something. And Hestia even released her when she heard what she said.

"LEAVE YAR COMPUTAH OUTTA THIS! IT'S BATWEEN YAH AND MEH SISTAHHHHH!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Athena said with wide eyes, sweating slightly.

"YAH SAI' BABEHHHH"

"I said that?! I meant… Sausage! Yes you will hurt the sausage Hestia!" She was even more uncomfortable and awkward.

"What? But that doesn't make any sense…" Hestia said, regaining some self-control, "Athena, are you hiding something from us?"

"Umm… No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know anymore…" She said, giving up and letting herself fall in her chair, her head in her hands.

"Sweetheart… Please tell me what's wrong…" Poseidon said, speaking for the first time this trial started. He knelt before her and raised her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Please Athena… I'm worried about you…"

"I don't know Poseidon… I-"

"SHE SAID SHE'S FINE FELLAH! NAW LEAV' US ALAHHHNE SO WE CAN CONTINUE OUR TRIAHHHH'!" I think you already know who said that…

"ARTEMIS! SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK TO MY WIFE! _**UNDERSTOOD!?**_" Poseidon yelled, getting up and taking his trident (it appeared after he stood up to yell at Artemis) menacingly. "Continue what you were saying my love" He said, kneeling again.

"It has been while since I have had this weird sensation… I have a really bad headache, throw up at least once a day, and I have a really bad case of insomnia…" She continued, closing her eyes, a pained expression appeared on her face.

"Oh sweetie… Why didn't you tell me?"

"YA WHY DIDN' YAH TELL 'IM!?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Poseidon yelled again, silencing Artemis. "I think we should go see Apollo sweetheart"

"Poseidon… I think we already know what my problem is" Athena said with a small voice but a big smile.

"What…? What do you mean? I-" Poseidon said, totally obvious about what his wife is talking about.

"SHE IS PREGNANT YOU STUPID IDIOT" Someone yelled from the crowd. Sorry, I can't tell you who it was, for I have sworn that I won't say a word about her… (*cough*Aphrodite*cough*)

"Oh… OHHHH….Wait…. WHAT?! AND YOU KNEW!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Poseidon shouted, obviously angry at Athena.

"YA WHY DIDN' YAH TELL US!?" Artemis yelled too, supporting Poseidon.

"I didn't know till now! I thought it was just flu and it will just pass… It was the first time I felt a k-kick… I'm sorry… It is all my fault…." She said trying to hold back tears.

You see, if you don't want to immediately be at her feet, crying and telling her you're sorry about all the miserable things that you did in your life, you shouldn't see Athena crying. It was the most beautiful, yet sad and heartbreaking sight you could ever see. I even think her tears are magical. Like the siren's voice. Especially now we all know she is pregnant. So you can predict what Poseidon will do now…

"Oh no no no no! Don't cry! Shhh sweetie, don't cry! Please stop! I'm so sorry!" And he continued to rant and comfort her like this at least ten minutes.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Thalia and Nico were talking about the trial.

"Oh Thalia I'm so sorry it is my entire fault… You shouldn't be here now… I should be already being found guilty and punished…" Nico said looking at his feet. He was wearing really cool sneakers, you know.

"Hhh, don't worry Nico. Artemis is not sane enough to object or 'defend' me. Athena is having a major breakdown, so she won't even be able to talk and even less to give judgment. The only one normal enough is Hestia. And she is crying because her nose is hurting from the slap Athena gave her accidently. And I'm glad you tried to kiss me actually. I think I might have some feelings for you…" She said shyly.

"T-Thalia… Are you serious? Are you ACTUALLY serious!?"

"Yes… Yes, I am Nico… I love you…" She said with a little smile.

Nico was so happy with this revelation that he took Thalia and spun her in the air, while she was laughing and yelling at him "NICO! STOP IT!" at the same time.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth!" He said laughing and putting her down then kissing her passionately. "WHAT THE FU- (Language! ~ Hestia) FUDGE DID YA JUST DO?!" but they ignored her….

"I don't think you are the happiest man in the world…" She said, giggling and pointing at Athena and Poseidon.

_**Let's get back to our favorite couple…**_

Athena was still having a meltdown and Poseidon was still trying to shut her up so he could understand what in Hades was going on…..

After a lot of comforting words, she finally stopped, smiling at him

"I'm pregnant" she said with a grin.

"YA WE YALL KNAAW THAT NAWWWWW"

"Didn't I already tell you to SHUT UP?!" Poseidon yelled heading for his trident.

"POSEIDON! NO! I think you have more important issues to deal with..." Athena said, pointing at her stomach.

"YA FELLAH" Artemis said inching away from the trident pointing at her throat. "GO DEAL WITH YAR WIFE!"

"FINE, THIS IS NOT OVER YET ARTEMIS" He said setting the trident down.

"What are we going to do now?" Athena asked her husband, who looked more confused than ever (and that is saying A LOT).

"First, I'm going to do this." He said with a bright smile, scooping her in his arms and spinning her in the air then kissing her with all the passion and love he could manage. "Then, we are going to see Apollo for a complete diagnostic."

"Yes you're right." She said giggling. "Let me end this 'said' trial."

"Then, we will go to the restaurant." He said, bowing and acing all 'royal'. "Is that okay with you, Milady?"

"Of course my lord" She answered, nodding her head.

She regained her chair and noticed that all the people in the room were standing up and for the door in total chaos.

She was about to yell, but Poseidon beat her to it.

"HEY! HOW ABOUT YOU CLEAR THE WAY FOR THE LADY AND I"

So everyone did. While she was passing she saw a lot of different expressions.

Hestia was happy; Percy gave Poseidon a fist bump and Athena a confused look. Annabeth looked thrilled about having a little godly sibling.

As for Athena she gave everyone a smile except Percy who looked like he just woke up from a bad dream.

She approached him and said:

"Deal with it" and kept walking hand in hand with Poseidon.

And this, dear readers was how the last 'Maiden Council' finished.

"HEY! WHAT 'BOUT ME!?" Artemis yelled to me, Maria, the half-blood who is in charge of writing down every event in the trials of the 'Maiden Council' (which is now going on without Athena) with the help of Martine, my best friend.

"YOU FORGAT 'BOUT MEH"

"What are we gonna do with her?" Tina asked.

"We will see about that later…" I answered, saving my work, and closing my laptop.

_**THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! AND SPECIAL THANKS TO TINA, MY BFF WHO HELPED ME A LOT WITH THIS STORY AND LISAABIONA15 WHO IS A REALLY GOOD FRIEND AND WROTE SOME CHAPTERS WITH ME! THANKS GUYS! LUV YA! **_


End file.
